A Miracle
by Imahigo
Summary: Jin Kazama currently attends the Mishima Polytechnic School. He possesses the Devil Gene that Kazuya Mishima is currently after.  Kazuya finds out that Jin is very close to Xiaoyu and uses this to his advantage in order to obtain the Devil Gene.  Xiaoyin.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Miracle Chapter 1**_

"_Jiiiin!"_

_The young Japanese man glanced at his classmate, and lover. She was terribly beaten up. To his astonishment, he saw his father, Anna, and the Russian woman from before._

"_Geeve your father ze Devil, or else your precious beloved geerlfriend will die!" The blond held her knife against Xiaoyu's neck._

"_Don't do it! Please, don't!"_

_Kazuya smirks. "So, what will it be? Would you rather be a selfish man and keep the Devil Gene all to yourself, or would you share it?"_

"_Fine… you win…"_

_The horror appeared in Xiaoyu's eyes. She watched as Kazuya took Jin with him._

_

* * *

_Xiaoyu stared at the blank piece of notebook paper on her desk. She nibbled on the eraser of the pencil in a mixture of boredom and frustration. Math was her most hated subject. It was so hard and complicated, like putting together a puzzle. Unfortunately, she needs math in order to build her amusement park, Xiaoyu Land. That's the thing about life that sucked. Right now, she was in her own world… day dreaming about herself and Jin. She wished they would get married and live happily ever after… one can only dream. It would only take a miracle for that to happen. Do miracles even exist? Jin did not like Xiaoyu, no… he only saw her as a friend, a friend only. Her happiness soon faded to sadness.

"XIAO!"

Xiaoyu leap in fear, falling off her chair, onto the floor. It was her roommate, Miharu. She was also her best friend and she hlped bring Xiaoyu and Jin together. She crossed her arms, sighing.

"Did you day dream again?"

Xiaoyu quickly gets up. "Nnnooo… I was doing my math homework."

Miharu looked at the trig textbook and the blank paper. "Keep it up and you won't be seeing Jin anytime soon."

Xiaoyu stomps her foot on the ground.

"Heyyy… what was that supposed to mean?"

Miharu shakes her head. "It's not like I know it. You are on the verge of failing Trigonometry. You can only fail two classes before you get kicked out of this school. You failed Algebra and Geometry. Don't let trig be your next one."

Xiaoyu sighs. "I know, I know; it's just that… why triangles? Why letters? Why sine or cosine? Can't we just settle with basic mathematics instead of the ones Plato invented?"

Miharu couldn't help but smile. "Well, you got to hand it to them: without trig, we wouldn't have working bicycles."

Xiaoyu had to agree. "That's true…"

"Maybe I'll get Jin to help you…"

Xiaoyu beamed like a girl when she looks at candy.

"And I mean it."

Jin was very smart: he made all A's and is on the top of his class. He is also a martial artist… a strong one, too. It would be great to have him as her personal tutor. She dreamily thought about that.

"Here she goes again." Miharu smiles, teasingly tapping Xiaoyu on the shoulder.

"Xiao! Xiao! Is there life on planet Xiao?"

* * *

Sitting in his office of the old hickory desk, Kazuya was talking with Anna, figuring out a plan to try and capture Jin to get his other half back. Anna crossed her arms in boredom.

"I've got this new idea… since Jin has a weakness and has a kind heart, I thought about capturing someone of high importance to him. This Russian spy we just hired, we can have her spy on Jin for me, so we can fully determine what to do."

Anna smirks. "Yes, of course, but let's hope that Russian doesn't get too carried away."

* * *

Jin wandered into the woods to walk around. He loved walking in the woods and missed his mother. Walking in the woods reminded him of her. Life was so much better when she was around, but now it was tough. Especially the discovery that he holds the cursed blood of the Mishima clan.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Jin immediately cocked his head to find Xiaoyu and Miharu walking alongside him.

"What are you up to, this time, Xiao?"

Xiaoyu smiled. "I have trouble in trig, and Miharu and I have been wondering if you can help me?"

Jin sat on a log to think. "What is it, specifically, that you struggle in?"

"Well… it's the verification of the identities I have problems with."

Miharu clucked. "Her paper is blaaaank…"

"That is a tought concept, isn't it? I'll tell you what… I'll go help you in about half an hour, okay?"

Xiaoyu nods. "Okay!"

* * *

The math teacher was sitting quietly at her desk, filling out lesson plans. A young woman with long, curly blond hair walks in.

"Who're you?"

The blond woman smiled. "I am ze new math teacher, filling in for you."

"Well, I didn't ask for a substitute."

"Oh, well, you'll be needeeng one soon."

The blonde woman stabs the teacher in the neck with a weapon that had the same thickness as a pen. No screams or cries were heard.

* * *

When Jin and Xiaoyu headed back to the school grounds, they noticed several police officers investigating the classroom of Xiaoyu's trig teacher.

"What happened?" Xiaoyu asked one of the cops.

"Miss Haruna's corpse was discovered by a janitor."

Xiaoyu and Miharu's eyes widened.

"She was murdered?" Jin asks.

"It would appear as though the teacher let the killer in. No sign of struggle. Whoever killer her is a professional at this. No trace of evidence. No murder weapon. She was impaled in the throat with some object."

Xiaoyu hated her math teacher, but she did not wish any harm to come onto her. "That's horrible… any possible suspects?"

The cop shrugged. "We've no leads. We don't know who killed Miss Haruna. There appears to be no sign of struggle, which means: Miss Haruna knows the killer, or she let the killer in."

"Well, we can't go around telling the school that there's a serial killer on the loose…" Miharu mumbled.

"Right you are, but why send a professional killer on a harmless math teacher?"

"I know why…" Jin commented, thinking this has something to do with his father.

"Tell us."

"Maybe Miss Haruna was a part of a corporation. They hired someone to kill her. End of story."

"Well, we've looked into her reports. She's only 28. She has never been married or engaged before. Her death was tragic."

"What about class?"

"It will continue on… we just have to find a substitute for her in the area for now."

A young police officer came up to the man. "Detective Honda, we found the murder weapon."

Jin, Xiaoyu, and Miharu watched as the two cops had a conversation as the two police officers discussed their findings. Finally, Detective Honda told the students his findings.

"Case closed. It appears that we have found Miss Haruna's murder weapon. And from the looks of it, she committed suicide…"

Xiaoyu and Miharu both gasped.

"Are you sure?" Jin asked.

"Yes, she had stabbed herself with the pencil she was currently using. It has her finger prints, and we even found a suicide note that matches her handwriting in her pocket of her jacket." Detective Honda shows both Miharu and Xiaoyu the note in the evidence bag.

"She did write it! Miss Haruna wrote me notes like this… but why?" Xiaoyu screams.

"In the meantime, we'll be finding a sub to fill in for her. We hope to find her one soon."

Xiaoyu just couldn't believe it. Her most hated math teacher committed suicide. Xiaoyu and her friends thanked Detective Honda and left the scene, so the cops can investigate even further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Back in Xiaoyu's dorm, Xiaoyu could only wonder why in the world would her math teacher, Miss Haruna commit suicide. She sat down in her desk, with Miharu watching as Jin helps Xiaoyu with her math homework. Unable to listen, Xiaoyu could only sigh.

"It's about Miss Haruna, isn't it?" Jin asks.

Xiaoyu nods. "She seemed... so... happy..."

"But she did seem really upset when her boyfriend broke up with her." Miharu added. "No surprise she'd do that."

"MIHARU! Don't say those things! I actually liked Miss Haruna. But why did she have to die? She was so nice and sweet and..."

"The same thing happened to my mother." Jin interrupted darkly.

Xiaoyu and Miharu were silent for a while.

"Yes. It's true... these things happen."

Xiaoyu and Miharu were both very well aware that Jin's mother had died when he was only 15.

"Well, I sure hope our new math teacher isn't mean. I hope she's like Miss Haruna..." Xiaoyu says this in a soft whisper.

"I bet she'll be the nicest math teacher ever!"

The very next day, Xiaoyu made her way to her math class. They were in a different classroom than before, since the police were still investigating Miss Haruna's death. She took a seat in the back, with a bunch of her friends. They were all talking about the situation with Miss Haruna's death.

"I've heard that Mr. Mishima is bribing the police to keep Miss Haruna's death quiet." A student whispered.

"Yeah, and I also heard Mr. Mishima hired a new teacher." Another student added.

"I've heard that she used to help build nuclear weapons in Japan."

"Oooh…"

The classroom door was slammed shut. Xiaoyu and the whole class jumped in fear as this woman walks into the classroom. She had long, beautiful curly blonde hair that reached her hips. She had long legs, and golden heels that clanked as she walked. She wore a golden dress, with a golden bow choker. Her stern green eyes represented her strictness as a teacher.

"Class is now in session." The blonde woman had a horse crop that she slammed in her hand. With her right hand, she walks over and writes her name down in Kanji. Miss Suki was her name. But why did a white woman have a Japanese name?

"I am your new trigonometry teacher. Since your teacher committed suicide, I'm your permanent teacher."

Xiaoyu got bad vibes from this woman. She looked like a really mean lady, especially with the horse crop.

"Hikaru… she looks mean…" Xiaoyu whispers to her friend, who sat next to her.

Miss Suki ran over to Xiaoyu's desk and slammed her horse crop on her desk.

"Oh… hi, Miss Suki. How are you?"

The teacher frowned. "To the office. Now!"

"But I_"

She slams the desk once more. "NONESENSE! Go to the office! Or I'll put you in detention!"

Xiaoyu hesitantly got up, as the teacher wrote a note to the office for a violation. Xiaoyu read the violation: Disrespect to authority.

That was a code 3 violation, which means it could lead to automatic expulsion. She stared at Miss Suki, who gave her a nasty glare. Xiaoyu immediately ran off and went straight to the office.

Heihachi sighed, staring at Xiaoyu. He wondered what she did this time. He took the slip and read it. The bald man was shocked.

"What were you thinking?"

Xiaoyu rubbed her arm. "I didn't do anything… Grandpa. I swear! She wrote me up because she didn't like me!

Miss Suki was offered a job at the Mishima Polytechnic school as the new physics teacher for the next semester. Upon the death of one of his employees, Heihachi appointed Miss Suki the position, which she willingly took before they could find a new trigonometry teacher. She was quite the character, who strongly believed in discipline and hard worked. He liked teachers who make their students work hard.

"What did you do?"

Xiaoyu didn't know what that teacher's problem was. "Nothing! I didn't cuss her out, call her names, or insult her or anything! I just sat in my desk, and she wrote me up!"

"Were you talking?"

Xiaoyu's expression went into shock. "I was… but it was a whisper! I SWEAR!"

Heihachi sighed. "Listen, your new teacher Miss Suki doesn't play around like Miss Haruna. She takes her rules very seriously and will kick you out of your class if she catches you slacking. You were totally unprepared for this predicament, and I'm gonna let you slide, for now. Be a very good girl, or else you'll be kicked out of the class.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yes, sir!" She stands up and salutes.

Back in the classroom Miss Suki was handing back papers for the pop quiz. When the blonde woman walks up to Xiaoyu, she shoots her another dirty glare.

"Pitiful." She says under her breath when she puts the paper on the desk. "Not only are you very rude, but you are also a slacker!"

Xiaoyu didn't say anything, fearing that Miss Suki may write her up again. Collapsing on her desk in defeat… she definitely hated math teachers.

Miharu had gone back to the dorm to check on Xiaoyu. She hasn't seen her in the library at all. Walking back to the dorm, she saw Xiaoyu at her desk, still doing her homework.

"Having trouble doing work?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu sighed. "No, Miharu, Miss Suki, our new trig teacher, got mad at me and made me do all of the problems in chapter P! She even tried to expel me and she even called me a pathetic lazy student who has never worked in her whole life!"

Miharu's eyes widened. "Are you sure about that?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "She said to me right in my face! She thought I was a disappointment to her class!" She was starting to become teary eyed.

Miharu has heard that the new math teacher is really mean. She wasn't really sure if it was true or if it was rumors… it is true. "What gives her the right to do that, then?"

"She's a teacher! Grandpa said that she was very strict and doesn't like slakers!"

"You talked to Mr. Mishima?"

"Yes, I did, because Miss Suki sent me to the principal's office for disrespect to authority!"

"And did you insult her?"

"No! I did nothing!"

Miharu pats Xiaoyu on the back. "I dunno what to tell ya'. Hopefully, she'll be a nice lady once you get to know her."

"I hope so, too…"

* * *

At the desk, Miss Suki sat casually at her desk. She had a large stack of papers for the students to do in class. She was grading an assessment of what the class knows. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

It was Jin Kazama, he was one of her helpers at the school, also the principal's grandson. Miss Suki smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. Kazama."

Jin bowed respectively. "Good afternoon, Miss Suki."

"So, what's up, Mr. Kazama?"

Jin sat down at a desk, in front of the foreign teacher. "Are you aware that Miss Haruna committed suicide on this very campus?"

The teacher nods. "Yes, a tragic death indeed. I do perfectly understand why she would commit suicide. Her students… ugh… how awful. I'm grading these papers. These damn kids know nothing about math!"

"I've never seen you before, and what country are you really from? You have a Japnese name, but you're not Japnese."

Miss Suki nodded. "Yes, right you are, but I go by a Japanese name. My real name is Emma. Emma Carol and I'm from the United States. I used to teach at Harvard University, until I got certified to teach in Japan. So, I moved there and adopted a Japnese name, Suki Miyame. Pronunciation of my real name would be very difficult for you Japanese speakers."

Jin nodded. "I see… but, I think it was a little too sudden when Miss Haruna died, and within a day, they found a replacement."

Miss Suki nodded once more. "That was because I was hired as the new physics teacher, and this was several days before Miss Haruna passed away. Then he decided I take Miss Haruna's place until a new teacher is found. Mr. Mishima-San seems to like me very much."

"I see." Jin nods. He knew there was something very suspicious about this new teacher. She gave off a bad aura… like his father. Jin couldn't figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Xiaoyu had an idea. She was going to be a helper of Miss Suki, hopefully she won't be as mean to Xiaoyu as she is. Just as she was going to knock on her teacher's door, she heard Miss Suki talking to someone.

"Yes, I've spoken with Mr. Kazama."

Xiaoyu hid and ducked under the window to Miss Suki's room.

"Yes, police officers say she committed suicide... Yes. Not even the Super Cop notices a single thing... don't worry. I burned all of my evidence. The cops will never find us!"

Xiaoyu gasped. "Oh no, Miss Suki killed Miss Haruna!"

"You have nothing to worry. Your father hired me right off the spot. Yes, he believes everything in the fake files to be true. Miss Suki is a great guise. Nobody will know what hit them."

"I have to warn Grandpa!"

Miss Suki looked at the door. "Well, well, well, it looks like I've been busted. Mr. Mishima what would be the appropriate course of action?... Yes, understood."

Miss Suki walks to the door as Xiaoyu quickly ran down the hall. Her pink sundress gets caught in the door way as she slams it. Xiaoyu payed no attention to her dress and ran onward as it got ripped. Miss Suki finally got to the door. She casually walks over and picks up the fabric left from the door.

"Ze leetle geerl must be silenced."

As Miharu and Jin were talking in front of Xiaoyu's dorm, Xiaoyu came running in, running past the two and into her dorm, promptly closing the door. Jin and Miharu both slowly walked in and saw Xiaoyu at her desk, doing homework.

"MISS SUKI! I WASN'T AT YOUR DOOR! I SWEAR!"

"Calm down, Xiao... relax..." Jin says quietly.

Miharu looked in interest. "You were in front of Miss Suki's door?"

Xiaoyu calmed down and was glad that wasn't Miss Suki. "Y-Yes! And I found out... th-th-that she KILLED Miss Haruna!"

Miharu gasped. "Miss Suki... kill Miss Haruna?"

"I SWEAR! I HEARD HER TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH JIN'S DADDY!"

Jin had piped up in interest. "You say she was on the phone with my father? Are you sure about that? How do you know she wasn't talking on the phone with my father?"

"Because she said that the caller's father hired her on the spot."

Jin's expression did not change. "It's no wonder... I knew something was odd about that woman, she didn't seem like a saint... she seemed like a devil of some sort..."

Xiaoyu had scary thoughts about her math teacher having the devil gene. "I HOPE NOT!"

The teacher now stood forth in front of Kazuya and Anna in the office. Miss Suki was just ashamed of herself.

"I do apologize for mey failure, but I vill silence dat leetle geerl."

Kazuya sat in his chair, his fist under his chin. "You did a pretty damned good job at screwing this mission up! You see, now that someone knows your secret, our plans will be revealed! Miss Ulyanna Khanga, I will eliminate you!"

Ulyanna held her hands up in defense. "I am sorry eef I am not as good as mey leetle sister who whored herself to tat cop, but I am by far smarter."

"We all know, if she dies, the suspicion will all be pointed at you..."

Ulyanna smirked. "Who said anyteeng about dying? I am going to find her... and ten, I will personally get her expelled... from te school..." She smiles.

Kazuya nods. "And then..."

"I will kill her, and tey will NOT suspect anyting!"

Xiaoyu continued on to class the next day. She will never look at her teacher the same way ever again. It just scared her that Miss Haruna's killer is handing out papers. Oh no, a pop quiz! What will she do? Xiaoyu blankly stared at her paper. Her brain was overloaded and she couldn't think properly. Out of desperation, she adverted her eyes to see what the other person put down and began copying...

WHACK!

"Ah, ah, ah, Xiao, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The teacher warned as she waggled her index finger.

Xiaoyu then kept her eyes on her own paper. Xiaoyu then began to guess answers, random numbers for the problem and turned in the paper very early.

"Ah, ah, ah, Xiao, I wouldn't do that if I were you... go back and check your work..." She warns her once again, sitting in her desk this time.

Xiaoyu got back to her desk and just couldn't answer these questions. Finally someone whispers to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to solve these! I don't get it! I HATE MATH!"

Miss Suki sighs as she finally stands up. "Don't turn in the paper, don't do any of these problems, instead, stay after class with me."

"But I_"

"Xiao, you're staying after class!"

"But_"

"No questions asked!"

As soon as class was over, Xiaoyu was forced to stay behind with Miss Haruna's killer. She was scared. Xiaoyu knew her life was going to end. When everyone was gone, Miss Suki closed the door and sat in her desk. Xiaoyu began to tremble in fear.

"I am very concerned about your poor performance in this class. Listen to me, Xiao, if you need any help, I'm your teacher... something has been bothering you?"

Xiaoyu was relieved. Her teacher didn't suspect her of anything. That was a relief. "Well, I've always struggled in math... it's just not easy..."

"Honey, nothing's ever easy in life. That's how it is. If you need help, it is your job to come in and ask me."

Xiaoyu watched as the teacher walked over and grabbed her pop quiz paper and ripped it to shreads and threw it into the garbage. She smiles for the first time, it was a genuine and warm smile. "Listen, I tell you what, I automatically give you an A for that quiz, only on one condition..."

Xiaoyu smiled. "What?"

"Tell me who wore this outfit yesterday." Miss Suki held up the ripped cloth. It was the dress that Xiaoyu wore yesterday. She had to make up a lie fast!

"Uh... I think Higashi Makoto wore that..." She lied.

Miss Suki smiled. "Good. A girl vandalized my car, yesterday. And I'm looking for who is responsible so that I can expel them."

Xiaoyu now regretted saying that girl's name. She knew that when Miss Suki said "expel" she was going to murder them just like the way she killed Miss Haruna.

"And by the way, I am very sorry about how your last teacher died. My condolences." She bows respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I got caught up in my other fics and I do plan to finish this one! I like what I've got going here! Also school is starting soon! Might not get much time updating!**

**Chapter Four**

_This is just in. A young 18-year-old girl, Higashi Makoto, has committed suicide in her apartment, due to being expelled from the Mishima Polytechnical school. Her parents say she was very upset when she told them the news and said that her life was meaningless. She died of overdose of her pain pills and that's all..._

Xiaoyu cries after hearing the report. She couldn't believe it. She caused Makoto to get killed. All because she lied. Xiaoyu knew that she had to report to the cops about this. They had to know that her math teacher is a murderer. Or else, more people will die. Pacing back and forth to find out what to do next, Xiaoyu glances at her ripped dress. If Miss Suki found out Xiaoyu was actually wearing that dress, she would die with Makoto. Now, all she needed to do was to prove to Heihachi that Miss Suki is the murderer in the school. But how would she go about doing that? Sitting on her bed, she sniffles in sadness.

_Maybe I'll give Panda a walk... maybe that will keep my mind off of her..._ Xiaoyu thought to herself.

Xiaoyu then gets up and gets out a box that had some bamboo in it that she uses to feed Panda with. She takes it with her as she approaches the door. She makes her way out of the dorms and out where the animals are kept. On her way up there, she runs into Jin, who was taking care of Panda, too.

"I knew you'd show up." Says Jin quietly.

Xiaoyu was surprised to see Jin. "Really? What was it you wanted to talk about?" Xiaoyu hands Panda some bamboo.

"Miss Suki..."

"What about her?"

"Xiao, I think you may be right about her being the murder who killed Miss Haruna. Yesterday, I watched her vandalize her own car. I saw her put that ripped cloth onto the bumper. She happens to expel Makoto, and then she dies an hour later. Xiao, there is no way that is a coincidence."

Xiaoyu nods, petting Panda. "I thought so, too..." She couldn't tell Jin she was the reason why Makoto died. She lied about the vandalism. She was too scared to die.

"Grandfather won't believe us unless we give evidence, or proof. Miss Suki is a very intelligent woman. I'm pretty sure she knows someone is onto her, and now she will turn the tables and probably make their deaths look like accidents... just so she will lure out whomever found out her true identity."

"That sounds like a job for the Super Cop..."

"I hear he is here in Japan, looking into the series of suicides here in this very school."

"We should go tell Mr. Lei that I know who the killer is! He can help us! I have his number! He sent me a text a while ago to beware of the serial killer in the school."

Jin looked interested. "Did you text him back?"

"No, not yet. I was going to, though."

Panda then roars, pointing behind Xiaoyu and Jin. The two both turn around and see a red-haired green-eyed Caucasian woman, who appeared to be lost. Xiaoyu and Jin had no idea what the heck she was doing here.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you lost?"

The woman nods. "So you two kids are looking for a killer?" She had a strong Russian accent, obvious that she's not from around here.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Xiaoyu asks.

"I overheard you two kids talking about a teacher who ees a serial keeler een disguise... So do not play dumb!" The Russian woman puts both hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this has nothing to do with you!" Jin added.

"You said a killer? Of course eet has to do vith me..." She looked as though she was ready to kill them both. She had that sadistic smile. Xiaoyu and Jin were both ready to fight her, as Panda then got up and got into her fighting stance as well. However, the woman's features softened, now she looked like a very sweet woman.

"I used to kill... but den I qeevit." She then walks away.

"That lady is weird..." Xiaoyu whispers as Panda finally got back down to finish eating the bamboo.

"Tell me about it." Jin added.

"Well, I'm going to text Mr. Lei and tell him to meet us. We have to tell him about Miss Suki... and that weird lady..."

Little did the two know, Miss Suki had overheard their conversation. She frowned at the sight of the red-haired woman. That lady is her sister. Her retarded younger sister.

_So, the Super Cop is finally on my case. Won't let that happen. And I know who found out my secret..._ Miss Suki knew what to do to Xiaoyu now. _I knew Xiaoyu was lying when she told me Makoto wore that dress..._

* * *

Xiaoyu and Jin were both at a dinner cafe, waiting for Lei to arrive. All they could think was how they were going to stop Miss Suki. Xiaoyu was already tired of people dying! She had to do something. Jin knew how Xiaoyu felt and did the best that he could to help her feel better. While the two had a moment alone, Jin was ready to tell Xiaoyu this.

"Xiao, did you hear about the dance coming up?"

Xiaoyu's eyes beamed. "Yeah! What about it?"

"I don't have a date... and I was wondering... would you like to come with me?"

Xiaoyu nods. "Yes, Jin! I will!"

"Whoah! I have to stop you right there! Are you two kids getting married so soon?"

It was none other than the Super Cop, Lei Wulong. Dressed in his pink dress shirt and white slacks and shoes, he takes a seat across from the two.

"No, officer. Just school talk." Jin replies.

Lei sighed with relief. "Good, good good... we don't want another marriage to end in a divorce... besides it is better to stay in school and get your education than to go get hitched and drop out."

"We're not going to drop out." Jin replies once more.

"Good. Because Jin, you have a brilliant mind, like your mother. I don't want you to put that to waste."

"Mr. Lei, I think Miss Suki is the killer."

Lei has a serious look on his face. "And why would you think that?"

"Well, you see, I heard her talking about Miss Haruna, and that she killed her..." Xiaoyu testifies.

"And I also saw her vandalize her car so she could put the blame on Makoto and kill her when she was off school grounds..." Jin adds.

"And I think I'm next..." Xiaoyu trembles in fear.

"I see... so... how are we going to prove that she did it, then?"

"Perhaps we can catch her in the act..."

"Yeah! I can study with her! She said she was going to help me with my math homework!"

"She did?" Lei and Jin both shouted at the same time.

"Yes, she did... I guess that means I'm next then, yes?" Xiaoyu grins.

"Well, we'd better keep an eye on you. I think I know just how you're going to make it out of there alive..." Lei smirks. "I've got just the plan."

"Well, what is it, then?" Jin asks.

"How about you secretly watch? You secretly stand by the window and watch the tutoring session and record it on camera!"

"What? Why record it on camera!"

"Because... something might happen to Xiao. We can't rely on human testimony, we need footage to back up the proof."

"I see..."

Miss Suki sat at the table nearby. She listened in on the whole conversation.

_So, they really are onto me! Well, looks like Xiaoyu will have to live until tomorrow... I'll kill her in her sleep... when nobody is watching..._ She smiles evilly.

**A/N: Yep. You guess right. Alece is the weird redheaded lady... Also... for those of you who have seen the Tekken Bloodline Vengeance Movie... you'll get this joke in this chapter...**


End file.
